Just One Day
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: It's just one day in the life of Winry, the life of Winry four years after Al left to join his elder brother. [WinrySciezska][Oneshot]


Randa: Okay this is our first ever Femslash or otherwise known as Yuri.

DIF: Don't be too hard on us but this is a, late, B-Day ficcy for a good friend of ours.

DFF: I had fun writing it at least. The others here had to dissapear while I wrote it.

Wonton: still hiding

DIF: We don't mind this it's just... we've never... we really haven't thought much on the subject.

* * *

Four years had passed since Alphonse left with Ed to the other side of the Gate. Winry hated them for it, for leaving her here all alone. Every one had someone to love or was dead, her grandma had died in the previous year. She didn't see how it was fair for her to be left all alone, with no one.

Today was dull and there weren't very many customers. Since all the war had stopped there wasn't to much need for automail, except for the occasional weird accidents here and there. Winry had moved to Central for more bussiness, after Pinoko had died, and so she kept up with everyone still there. Some of them stopped in every now and again, to say hi or to talk. Like she was the first to know when Riza had gotten pregnant, and the first to know when she'd gone into labor. The blond was always there to help out with Elysia, and was always there for her birthday. But what she got to hear the most about was all the books Sciezska read or her filing and how it went, and that was because Sciezska was there every day at least once.

Now since there wasn't any customers coming in she decided to close shop. Right as Winry was going up to her apartment above the shop a knock came on the front door. Being the energetic blond that she was, Winry turned around and jumped down the three stairs she'd climbed. Jogging to the door she found Sciezska there.

The girl was slightly dressed up but still casual. She'd done her brown hair up in a messy sort of bun, and was wearing a bit of make-up. Winry didn't say it out loud but the girl in front of her cleaned up nicely.

"Got a hot date?" Winry asked Sciezska. The brunet shook her head, with a slight blush.

"No. I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to go out on a 'girl's night out' with me, Riza, Gracia, and Rose?" The other girl's eyes shined with hope, but Winry shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm a bit tired and was about to go do a you and read a good long book." Winry replied. Sciezska looked a bit disappointed for a second then it was gone.

"Well I only really wanted to go with you there, so why don't we go upstairs and talk for a while?" She asked with a smile.

"That would be good, too." Winry replied with a smile of her own. "Maybe you've read the book I'm reading." Winry said happily.

"Maybe I have just, depends on which book your reading, though." Sciezska was extremely happy.

The two of them got up to the apartment and Sciezska looked around the familiar room. There was a bookshelf full of mechanics then there were three bookshelves full of fantasy and romance. Winry read a lot due to being indoors most of the day, so Sciezska had come to love the place, and Winry. The two had a lot in common, when it came to things they liked, other wise they were complete opposites. Sciezska sat on her favorite couch and Winry went and got her most recent read.

Winry sat next to the other girl. The book was brown with the simple title _Arranged Love_. Sciezska recognized the book as she had a copy in her own library.

"That was a great book, but the ending was rather sad." Sciezska said. "I always wondered what happened after, because it was said... Oh sorry you haven't finished yet." Sciezska caught herself seeing the bookmark.

"I think I've got the ending pretty much figured out: Tai goes home to kill his dad, Yoha thinks Hao killed him like the rest of her suitors, kills herself, Tai returns sees she's dead, blames Hao and fights his loves older twin to the death in which they both die." Winry summarizes.

"And are bound to realm of the living until they resolve the whole issue." Sciezska finished. "But they never tell you wether or not they find peace, so I really want to know."

"Sound like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet." Winry said with a giggle.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this

My lips two blushing pilgrims ready to stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sciezska quoted. "Romeo was a sex fiend." She noted with a slight frown. Winry leaned in and kissed the frowning lips, but pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry, it's just all this romance talk... Well you quoting... I'm sorry." The blond babbled on for a while. She was shut up when Sciezska snapped out of her shock and kissed the girl in front of her back.

"I liked it, so don't be sorry." Sciezska whispered when they pulled apart. "You look tired, so why don't you go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow?" She suggested. Winry agreed for the most part.

"Stay, please?" Winry asked hesitantly with a small smile.

Sciezska kissed her lips and said, "Sure." There was a smile on her face and the two lay down on Winry's bed to fall a sleep.

"I love you." Sciezska whispered. Winry just softly grunted her response and the two fell asleep.

* * *

DFF: Tell us what you think! looks around and sees no one Well tell me what you think!


End file.
